1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection optical system and an image projector including the projection optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-174886 discloses a projector that uses a projection optical system including reflective surfaces. The projection optical system used in this projector is intended for enlarged projection of an image that is formed on a light valve onto a projection surface. The projection optical system is formed of a lens optical system having positive power for forming an intermediate image of the image between the light valve and the projection surface, a first reflective surface having positive power for reflecting a ray bundle that diverges after formation of the intermediate image and imaging the diverging ray bundle on the projection surface, and a second reflective surface for causing light rays emitted from the lens optical system to be incident on the first reflective surface, and the lens optical system is formed of a plurality of lenses. Thus, large-screen projection can be performed with chromatic aberration and distortion being reduced.